Jin Kisaragi/Move List
Jin's moves have a fair amount of recovery, so you need to be careful about how much you try to attack. Remember to end some block strings with something that is jump cancelable so you have a way to escape punishment from opponents who Instant Block (IB) a lot. Your attacks do decent damage, but the hard part is actually hitting the opponent, since Jin's offense is fairly easy to block. Fortunately, the Guard Libra in this game guarantees that he won't be able to block forever, so just keep poking him, don't let him get away. You don't need to get close to him the whole time, just stay at about 5D range and keep the pressure up. On defense, you can occasionally IB and do a Blizzard to go through the enemy's block strings. Be wary of doing aerial hishouken since they have too long of a recovery. You can also use musou senshouzan(214A,B, or C) to fly to the other side of him if you're trying to run away. Use 5D at max range if possible to act as a poke. if they come in from the air, you have your dragon punches, or you can try jumping up and doing j.A or j.B to try and beat them there. If they get too close for 5D, then either risk a Blizzard, 2A, or get ready to block. Simply to put it, Jin specializes in zoning with his projectiles, and shining pressure options. Though unlike Ragna, he's not exactly considered rushdown but sports powerful combos thanks to his invalid freeze options. Jin also sports good-to-excellent pokes, and is the only character to have EX special moves, so he relies on having a lot of heat to benefit from their additional properties (extra damage, extra invincibility, etc.), so he burns a lot of meter for most of his best combos. In Continuum Shift, Jin retains an extremely solid offensive game like in CT, with a wide variety of safe, high-priority pokes and mixups. However, his overall damage output has been reduced considerably, reducing his abare potential off random pokes considerably. Additionally, his freeze mechanic, which could be previously be used to set up invalid combos off surprise hits, no longer requires the opponent to wiggle to escape, making invalid freeze combos a lot riskier. On the other hand, however, his zoning game has been improved considerably, and he still retains most of the priority and invulnerability that made him high tier in the original game. Though Jin has lost a good amount of his invalid combos to top it off. In Continuum Shift II, Jin has been modified further to work with the new systems. His damage potential and throw game have been significantly neutered because he can no longer combo into Hiyoku Getsumei or even his Astral from a throw. His DPs were also heavily nerfed, the D version now being the only one that is fully invincible on startup, leaving the rest for use only as combo filler. His pressure tools, however, have been significantly buffed, and he can now easily carry the opponent into the corner and begin slaughtering them with okizeme. One could say that the development team removed his "scrubbiness". Jin's Overdrive is Frost End (Zettou/Severing Sword), which causes any Yukianesa attack to freeze the target. Normal Drive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Astral Heat Category:Move List